Siempre a mi lado
by Makishi24
Summary: Un adorable One-shot sobre la relación entre nuestro italiano favorito y la representación de México cuando ellos se reunieron durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Advertencia: Demasiada cursilería de Feliciano es muy mala para la salud. Disfrute bajo su propio riesgo :)


_**~Disclaimer:**_ **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen… Todavía. Son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Sólo me pertenece esta bonita historia sobre nuestro italiano favorito y mi OC! Daniela.**

 _ **Siempre a mi lado**_

 _ **(Italia x México)**_

 _~Flashback del año 1610~ Traído a ustedes por el asombroso Prusia_

-¡Sí que eres un niño llorón! –gritó una niña, aunque por el traje de sirviente que vestía; la hacía parecer un niño.

-¿Ve~? –preguntó el niño con el traje de sirvienta, confundido de que la chiquilla haya notado quién era en verdad.

-Me sorprende que seas el hermano menor de Lovino… -musitó la niña. –Sólo llora cuando Antonio se va de la casa. ¿Por qué lloras, niño?

-U-Un amigo… Me dijo que iba a volver… ¡Pero nunca regresó!

Al ver al pequeño llorar a más no poder, la chica palmoteó su cabeza con mucho cuidado.

-Feliciano, ¿cierto? –el niño asintió levemente a la pregunta de la chica. –Feli… Siempre habrán personas que vienen y se van de nuestras vidas –la niña se arremangó las mangas de su traje y palpó las cicatrices provocadas por el español. –Las cicatrices se quedan… Nosotros quedamos… Y podemos conocer gente que nos comprenda…

-¿De verdad?

-Yo por ahora estoy atada al tonto de Antonio… Pero cuando me lo quite de encima, nos haremos mejores amigos, ¿te parece? –sonrió la chiquilla, haciendo reír a Feliciano.

-¡Ve~! ¡Claro que sí! –abrazó Feliciano a la niña.

-¡Tranquillo, me dejarás sin espalda!

-Ve~… Antonio-nii me dijo que te llamas Daniela, ¿verdad? –le preguntó sonriente Feliciano. -¡Eres una niña muy bonita, Daniela!

Daniela se había sorprendido con semejante halago.

-¡¿Cómo rayos te diste cuenta?!

-Ve~…

 _~Fin del flashback~_

~Año 1944~

Aquella chica de tez canela ya había sido testigo del caos que estaba viviendo el mundo en esos momentos. Tres de sus mejores amigos eran los causantes de la guerra y después de varios años, el más débil de ellos cambió de bando y traicionó a sus únicos amigos en el mundo. Muchos de los países dudaron de su decisión y no querían que el italiano formara del bando aliado… Bueno… Todos menos uno. México, que desde el año 1500 tenía corazón de pollo; y que se enteró la traición del italiano a su bando, fue la única (de todo su continente) que quiso darle asilo en su casa.

-Ve~, Daniela-chan es muy amable por dejarme quedar en su casa –sonrió nervioso Feliciano.

-Tranquilo, tengo el cuarto de Carlos vacío. Te puedes quedar cuando quieras –dijo muy sonriente Daniela.

Al ver a Feli tan decaído por todo lo que le había pasado, Daniela se dirigió a la cocina y le trajo al triste italiano chocolate caliente y galletas.

-¿Ve~?

-Come, no quiero que vayas triste y con la barriga vacía a la cama.

-¡Wa~! ¡Gracias, Daniela-chan! –gritó emocionado el italiano antes de comer las galletas. -¡Eres muy amable, _bella_!

-¡Nya~! ¡No me llames así! –gruñó la chica de tez canela sonrojada.

-Ve~… ¿No se enojará tu hermanito si me quedo en su cuarto?

-El pobrecillo tiene muchos problemas ahora con Ludwig y Kiku… -rio nerviosa Daniela. –No creo que se atreva a venir muy pronto.

-Dani…

-Tranquilo, Feli-chan… No me molesta estar sola aquí, desde 1800 estoy acostumbrada –dijo Daniela antes de que Feliciano se atreviera a interrumpirla, mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate.

-¿Me puedo dormir contigo hoy? –preguntó el alegre italiano, causando que la chica de tez canela escupiera su trago de chocolate.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó aterrada la mexicana.

-¡Ve~! ¡Lo siento!

-… Está bien –dijo Daniela, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose. –Pero te duermes con tu pijama puesto. ¡No te quiero desnudo en mi cama!

-¡Ve~! ¡Gracias, Dani! –abrazó el italiano a la mexicana, casi rompiéndole la columna.

-¡Cálmate, Feli! ¡Mi columna!

 _~Mini salto de tiempo~ Traído por el sexy Francia_

 _Francia: ¡Merci!_

 _Yo: ¡Ya basta!_

-Ve~… ¿Dani?

-No te voy a cantar para que te duermas, Feli –gruñó Daniela mientras se colocaba su almohada sobre su cabeza. –Es en serio.

-¿Por qué me dejaste estar aquí?

-Me rogaste, te dije que sí y casi me dejas sin espina…

-Me refiero en tu casa… Creí que enfadaste conmigo, con Kiku y con Ludwig –dijo Feliciano mirando el techo.

-Tú lo dijiste… Me enfadé, pero no puedo ser rencorosa toda la vida –habló Daniela quitándose la almohada de la cara. –Bueno, con Antonio tal vez, pero eso le pasa por ser tan blandengue conmigo y los demás.

-¿Entonces?

-Luddy y Kiku me pidieron que te cuidara mientras estuvieras con el tonto de Alfred y los demás aliados… Además… -dijo Daniela, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Feliciano. –Creo que te dije hace siglos que me buscaras si metías la pata y necesitabas de mi ayuda. ¡Niñito!

-¡Ve~! _¡Grazie,_ Daniela-chan _! –_ abrazó Feliciano a su amiga del modo que ella tanto detestaba, aunque esa vez sólo se sonrojó y lo golpeó levemente con la almohada.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Basta de cursilerías! –gritó molesta la mexicana. -¡Duérmete! ¡Eres peor que Carlos!

Acurrucándose sobre el pecho de la mexicana, Feliciano sólo pudo sonreír antes de disponerse a dormir.

-Ve~, Daniela-chan es muy cómoda…

-Sólo estando muerta te me quitas de encima, ¿verdad? –gruñó Dani.

-¡No digas eso! –gritó preocupado Feliciano para la sorpresa de Daniela, quién notó las silenciosas lágrimas del italiano.

-Ya cálmate… -dijo Daniela algo risueña e inmediatamente le estampó un pequeño beso en la frente a Feliciano. –Perdóname, a veces olvido que no estoy con mis hermanos y hablo como siempre. Herencia de Papá Imperio Azteca, Feli… No lo olvides.

 _~ ¡Hora del Salto de Tiempo!~_

-Mátenme ya~… -gruñó Daniela en la mañana, antes de cubrirse el rostro con la almohada.

Digamos que Daniela no durmió bien… No la culpen, tenía a un italiano meloso encima y no la dejaba dormir. En cambio, Feliciano continuó roncando a más no poder y Dani logró al menos alejar a Feli de ella para ir a la cocina.

-Quiero… mi… ¡Café! –rugió Daniela antes de entrar a la cocina… Y de asustarse al ver a los Aliados invadiendo su cocina. Y comiendo su comida. -¡¿Qué carajos hacen en mi casa?!

- _Bonjour, Danielle –_ le saludó Francis lanzándole un beso.

-Ni Hao, Dani –dijo Yao.

-Hola –saludó fríamente Arthur.

-Hello, Danny! –gritó Alfred animado.

-¡Todos ustedes fuera de mi cocina! ¡Y fuera de mi casa! –volvió a rugir Daniela. -¡Hola, Iván! –saludó al ruso, cambiando drásticamente de humor.

- _Privet,_ Dani –le saludó el enorme ruso.

-Muy bien… ¿Quién les abrió mi puerta, idiotas?

-Fui yo, Dani –sonrió Iván de oreja a oreja. –Recuerda que tengo una copia de tu llave –confesó sacando la llave de su abrigo.

-¡Ay~! De la borrachera en 1920… ¿Qué quieren aquí?

-¡Queremos llevarnos a Feliciano, Danny! –gritó emocionado Alfred.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó aterrada Daniela.

-¡Imbécil! –le gritaron enfadados Francis y Arthur a Alfred.

-¡No peleen aquí, aru! –chilló Yao.

-¡Ustedes cinco se pueden ir a la…! –vociferó Daniela antes de notar que Iván desapareció. -¿Dónde está Iván?

-¡Ve~~! –se escuchó un chillido desde el piso de arriba. -¡Dani-chan~!

Bajando de las escaleras, Iván cargaba a Feliciano sobre sus hombros mientras éste pataleaba para que lo dejaran ir.

-¡Dani-chan! –chilló Feliciano. -¡Auxilio!

-Iván… ¡Suéltalo ya! –ordenó Daniela enfadada (y lo que le sigue).

-Son órdenes, Daniela. Tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros –dijo Arthur.

-Se lo llevarán sobre mi cadáver –gruñó Daniela. –Es mi invitado y ¡no dejo que traten a mis invitados así!

-¡No lo hagas más complicado! –gritaron Francis y Alfred.

-¡Ya dejó a Ludwig y a Kiku! ¡Dejó allá a su hermano! ¡Está más que indefenso! ¿Qué más quieren? –exclamó Daniela ya desesperada.

Se acercó hacia Iván e increíblemente logró quitarle a Feliciano, regresándolo a tierra firme y decidió golpear al enorme ruso en el estómago con fuerza.

-Lo siento Iván, pero nadie toca a mi Feli-chan sin que yo lo lastime –sonrió Daniela.

-Buen golpe –dijo Iván medio adolorido y sonriente.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Quién quiere el siguiente golpe? –preguntó Daniela antes de hacer un conteo regresivo para que los Aliados se fueran de su casa.

-¡Madura, Daniela! –le regañó Arthur.

-Lo dice quién le tiene miedo a mi lindo Quetzalcoátl –se defendió la mexicana. –No me hagas llamar a tus hermanos para que te saquen a patadas de mi casa, cejudo.

Lanzando una mirada fiera hacia Alfred, Yao y Francis; Daniela se paró delante de Feliciano, sirviéndole de escudo y no dejó de protegerlo.

-¿Quién sigue?

Uno a uno, los cinco extranjeros decidieron retirarse de la casa de la chica de tez canela. Mientras tanto, Feliciano se sorprendió de ver a su amiga tan furiosa.

-Ve~… ¿Estás bien, Dani-chan?

-Tranquilo, niño. Me hubieses visto en 1810, estaba completamente furiosa… ¿Tú estás bien, Feli-chan? –le sonrió la mexicana.

-¡Sí! ¡Fuiste muy valiente! –exclamó emocionado Feliciano.

-Con esos cuatro idiotas debo ser así y con Iván siempre me he llevado así con él, no hay problema –dijo Daniela. –Si me lo hubiese propuesto, le hubiese dado un buen golpe a Francis y le hubiese robado mis lentes a Alfred. Pero para mi desgracia, soy una dama y me debo comportar.

-Pero Daniela-chan es una dama muy bonita y valiente –sonrió aún más Feliciano mientras le estampaba a Daniela un enorme beso en la mejilla. –Ve~…

-¡Eres un tonto! –gritó Daniela sonrojada antes de plantarle un tremendo beso al italiano en los labios.

-Pero soy tu tonto –dijo riendo el italiano.

 _~Súper Salto de Tiempo~ Unas décadas más tarde…_

~ _2012~_

-¡Kuya! –gritó Carlos en medio de la reunión, causando que todos voltearan a ver a su hermana mayor. -¡Buenos días, Kuya!

-¡Cállate, Carlos! ¡Eres un escandaloso! –rugió Daniela mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermano y le besaba como siempre en la mejilla.

- _Privet,_ Daniela –le saludó Iván.

-Hola, Iván. ¿Mañana noche de bebida en mi casa? Sean y Allistor vienen también. Traes el vodka…

-¿Puedo ir? –preguntó esperanzado Carlos.

-¡No! ¡Tú no sabes beber, torpe!

-¿Yo puedo ir, Dani preciosa? –preguntó Antonio.

-¡A ti no te quiero en mi casa, gachupín bastardo! –gruñó Daniela.

-Daniela-san es un poco selectiva con sus invitados, ¿no lo creen? –sonrió Kiku del otro lado de la mesa.

-¡Invitas a mis hermanos y a mí no! ¡Eres una malvada! –gritó Arthur enfadado.

-Te recuerdo que cuando te invité a un bar la semana pasada, ¡básicamente te saliste desnudo de ahí! ¡Ebrio loco! –se defendió Daniela. –Y no me hagas hablar de tu borrachera en la Boda Real.

-¡Hora del chisme! –gritó sonriente Francis. -¿Qué más hizo el inglesito, Dani?

-¡Callado, Francis! ¿Quieres que te deje calvo? –dijo Daniela molesta por el francés acosador.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa también, Dani, aru? –preguntó emocionado Yao. –Yo traigo los dulces.

-Vienes si cuidas a Carlos, no lo quiero ver bebiendo –sonrió Daniela.

-¡Sí! –gritaron emocionados Yao y Carlos.

-Tú vienes también, Kiku –lo invitó la mexicana.

-Estaré ahí sin falta, Daniela-san –agradeció Kiku la invitación de Dani. –Te traeré sake.

-¡Dani-chan! –saludó muy tierna Lily, mientras ella y Vash entraban a la sala. –Muy buenos días.

-Muy lindos días, Lily-chan –dijo la mexicana mientras abrazaba a Lily. –Hola Vash.

-Hola –saludó el suizo muy secamente.

-Onii-sama hará fondue esta noche para la cena, ¿quieres venir? –le preguntó Lily a Daniela.

-Lo siento, cariñito. Tengo para planes hoy, será para otra ocasión –rechazó Daniela respetuosamente la invitación.

-¿Te refieres a tu ci…? –preguntó emocionado Carlos antes de que su hermana le tapara la boca.

-¡Cállate, niño tonto! –ordenó Daniela.

-¿Tu qué, Daniela? –preguntó interesado Francis. -¿Tienes una cita?

-¡No te importa, pervertido del vino! ¡Yo no me meto en tu vida privada!

Todo el mundo estaba listo para preguntarle a Daniela sobre sus planes cuando Ludwig y Feliciano entraron a la sala.

-¡Ve~! ¡Daniela! –gritó Feliciano emocionado, traía un ramo de flores con él para Dani.

-¡Feli-chan! –exclamó Dani emocionada y corrió hacia el italiano para abrazarlo.

-¡Ustedes dos a sus lugares! –gruñó Ludwig, llamando al orden.

-Vamos, Ludwig. Mañana hay reunión en mi casa. Tú y Feli vienen también. Trae cervezas –dijo Daniela sin despegarse de Feliciano.

-¡Sí! –gritó emocionado Feli.

-P-Pero… -tartamudeó Ludwig nervioso.

-¡Pero nada! –gritó Daniela. -¡Tú vienes y punto! ¡Invita a tu hermano si quieres!

Después de que el resto de los países llegaran, pasaron las horas y la reunión terminó sin complicaciones. Para la sorpresa de todos, Feliciano y Daniela se retiraron de la sala tomados de las manos antes que los demás.

-¡Oh, por Dios! –gritaron Arthur y Lovino sorprendidos.

-No~! –gritó desesperado Alfred.

-¡Mi bebé! –lloró Antonio desesperado.

-Parece que ése era su plan para hoy –dedujo Kiku sonriendo.

-Ese par de idiotas nos dejaron sin palabras –dijo Roderich.

-¿Qué pasó ahí, aru? –preguntó Yao confundido.

-Joven Carlos, ¿qué sucede con Dani-chan y con el joven Feliciano? –le preguntó Lily, muy formal a Carlos y en voz baja. (Ellos siempre se han tratado con mucha formalidad.)

-Digamos que ellos tienen hoy su aniversario 68° de novios, señorita Lily –sonrió Carlos. –El secreto mejor guardado de mi Kuya-chan.

-¡Wa~, qué ternura! –dijo feliz Lily.

-Más le vale a ese par seguir así –dijo Ludwig. –Yo no los consolaré si se separan…

-Vamos, Luddy. Kuya-chan al menos se merece una persona que la adore después de tantos problemas –opinó Carlos contento. –Digamos que Kuya-chan no es el mejor ejemplo que digamos de la chica ideal y Feliciano-nii es un completo cobarde… ¡Y míralos! Seré un cuñado muy pronto.

-¡¿SERÁS UN QUÉ?! –preguntaron aterrados el resto de los países.

-¡Miren nada más! ¡Ya me voy! –gritó asustado Carlos antes de salir de la sala siendo perseguido por los otros.

 _~Mientras…~_

-Oye, Dani… -dijo Feliciano mientras él y Daniela se encaminaban hacia la casa de la joven.

-¿Qué pasa, Feli-chan? –preguntó Daniela todavía abrazando su enorme ramo de flores.

-Todavía no lo comprendo… ¿Desde cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

-¿Era eso? Yo pensé que me ibas a preguntar por la cena de nuevo.

-¡Ve~! ¡No seas mala, Dani-chan! –rogó el italiano. -¡Dime~!

-Bueno… Yo recuerdo a un lindo niñito con su uniforme de sirvienta y al que medio mundo confundió con una niña. Al niñito que me trató con respeto cuando estaba atada al tarado de Antonio –sonrió Daniela, estampando un enorme beso en la mejilla de su novio. –Del niñito llorón y del llorón con banderines blancos me enamoré.

-Ve~… -besó esta vez Feliciano a Daniela. – _Ti amo tanto, mi_ Dani-chan.

-Yo te amo aún más, niñito –dijo esta vez la chica de tez canela, para poder robarle a su novio un beso en los labios.

Y a lo lejos, se escuchó un singular pero atemorizado grito…

-¡Kuya-chan~! ¡AUXILIO~!

-¡¿Ve?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –preguntó asustado Feliciano.

-Pensarás que estoy loca… Pero creo que escuché a Carlos gritando como si todos en la reunión lo estuvieran persiguiendo –respondió Daniela. –Muy bien, esos años con Antonio me volvieron paranoica. Seguramente él estará bien…

 _Para la desgracia de Carlos… Su hermana mayor estaba muy enamorada para poder salvarlo._

 _ **~Omake~**_

-¿Y a ti qué te hicieron? –preguntó Daniela algo sorprendida desde el comedor cuando vio a Carlos entrar a la casa apresuradamente. El pobre filipino estaba todo golpeado, despeinado y tenía pintada en la frente "Mal Amigo" y "Futura propiedad de Francia". –Te ves muy mal.

-¡Ve~! ¡Carlos-nii! ¿Pero qué pasó? –preguntó esta vez Feliciano.

-Digamos que… Les deben una fiesta a todos en la reunión y una explicación –jadeó Carlos completamente cansado. –Si me disculpan… Me desmayaré…

-Te dejaremos ser nuestro padrino –sonrió la pareja. La oferta inmediatamente animó a Carlos.

-Lovino dice que les ofrecerá una fiesta el siguiente mes. Arthur quedó en avisarles a sus hermanos para ir. Y Yekaterina dijo que impedirá que Iván y su hermana no harán una escena por ustedes –dijo reanimado Carlos. -¡Ah, y Ludwig dice que te va a organizar tu despedida de soltero, Feli!

-¡Ve~! –celebró Feliciano mientras abrazaba a Daniela y a Carlos.

~ _Fin~_


End file.
